


play it cool.

by 0saturnboy0



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight pining, anyways they do the nasty and talk alot and thats the whole gist, frat boy changkyun, teacher aid hyungwon, there is so much dialogue, theyre both lame and in love what more can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0saturnboy0/pseuds/0saturnboy0
Summary: there's an unfamiliar air between sincere gazes.alternatively: hyungwon's in pretty deep and changkyun's been sunken in since the beginning.





	play it cool.

“You’re doing it again,” Hoseok said, breaking the silence, a huff leaving his nose. “You’re being a lump on the couch.” 

****

“Maybe I  _ like _ being a lump on the couch,” Hyungwon said, eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you attacking me for it?” 

****

Hoseok rolled his eyes, hands on his hips. He wasn’t having it with Hyungwon today, that was for sure. And it showed in the way that he shoved the other’s legs so he could sit, but it didn’t matter because Hyungwon just stretched them out over Hoseok’s thighs. It was casual, Hoseok accepting it within seconds. 

****

“You have a class today, don’t you? I thought you made good money being a TA.” 

****

“Good money?” Hyungwon almost threw up. Was Hoseok kidding? “I  _ guess _ , I’m only doing it because I got fired and banned from the burrito shop. It’s like, the next worst thing that’s guaranteed.” 

****

“Well, when you look at it like that, of course it’s gonna be the next worst thing,” Hoseok pointed out, shaking his head. “Think about it like a door closing just means another will open.” 

****

“Since when did you become so poetic? You’ve been hanging out with Jimin too much.” 

****

Hoseok shrugged, Hyungwon rolled his eyes, and the world goes round and round. 

****

“There’s a boy in my class,” Hyungwon said, humming. “Two years younger than me.” 

****

“Oh  _ jesus _ ,” Hoseok began. “Somehow, I think I know what you’re leading to, but continue.” 

****

Hyungwon smacked him, only to go back to his lumpy position, scoffing at the sheer notion that he was  _ that  _ predictable. Only he gets to think so, not Hoseok. 

****

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Hyungwon continued, dramatic in the way he sent Hoseok a look. “He’s the only person in that class that makes it worth assisting. For someone so smart, he is almost dumber than a box of rocks sometimes. It’s constantly  _ Hyung, I don’t get it _ , or  _ Hyung, why aren’t you helping me?  _ As if I’m not breathing down his neck for nearly the entire class.” 

****

It seemed like Hyungwon was complaining, and knowing him, it wouldn’t be surprising. But.. well, it wasn’t exactly that. It was endearing, really. 

****

Hoseok could see it, the way Hyungwon spoke about the mystery boy. Hoseok saw the way Hyungwon’s eyes lit up the very moment Hyungwon said something about how the poor boy has nothing in his head. 

****

_ Just air _ , he said. 

****

“Maybe he’s just pretending, y’know, to get your attention.”

****

“Don’t project your own personality onto him,” Hyungwon said, giving him a pointed look. 

****

“Hey, you’re the one who said he was smart. Maybe he’s smart enough to  _ play dumb _ .” 

****

Hyungwon figured Hoseok might be right, but he didn’t admit it, so he just shrugged it off and continued. “His name is Changkyun, and I just— would it be bad if I flirted with him? Do you think it would be bad?” 

****

“I never knew you were the type to even initiate that kind of thing, considering you rarely emit much emotion as it is,” Hoseok teased, pinching his leg. “I don’t think so though, no. Just don’t be.. I dunno,  _ weird. _ ” 

****

_ Weird _ . Was he weird? He wondered if that was just general advice or if Hoseok was trying to say something, but he pushed it away regardless, nodding as if he understood. 

****

“Don’t be weird, got it,” he repeated back, almost like a robot. “I just don’t know if I’ll get in trouble.” 

****

“You’re an assistant, they can have significant others, maybe it’s just a coincidence if your student is yours, right?” Hoseok said, blinking, just like the answer was obvious. Hyungwon thought for a second that maybe Hoseok just  _ did  _ something by saying that. 

****

_ Maybe _ .

****

“Total coincidence,” he huffed. “What am I supposed to tell the staff— oh yeah, sorry guys, I was totes freakin’ lying about being miserably single. Haha, look at me, the university clown!” 

****

Hoseok was taken back if only for seconds before he rolled his eyes. “Okay,  _ dramatic _ . You’re just starting out, and I sincerely doubt any of your higher ups genuinely give a shit what gets your  _ boy  _ wet in the middle of the school day.” 

****

“Wow, harsh.” 

****

“Not harsh, just honest. They got bigger fish to fry.” 

****

Hyungwon’s lips jutted out in a fine pout, eyes staring at the wall to his side, shifting to lay on his hip. One cheek was pressed into his arm, and he just sighed. Hoseok watched him, frowning a little, a hand moving to pat his butt. 

****

“I think you’ve played all your bad cards, Wonie,” Hoseok said, voice softer. “There’s no harm in sticking your neck out.” 

****

“What if my head gets chopped off?” 

****

“Then it’d be yourself who let the rope fall on the guillotine.”

****

“Wow,  _ so deep _ ,” Hyungwon huffed out, doing jazz fingers to empathize the dry tone he meant to have. 

****

“You both are adults. You’ll be fine, stop overthinking it.” 

****

Hyungwon closed his eyes. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just take the risk. It’s not like they were far off in age anyways. It’s college. 

****

He just hoped Changkyun would accept him, would give him the initial chance to begin with. 

****

Changkyun, on the other hand, was leaving his night class. 

****

Exhaustion was heavy in his bones. Academic probation was going to be the death of him— you fail a math class once and now you’re enemy of the state. He supposed this is the life of a science major though. 

****

And now he was behind, running to catch up. This consisted of: overworking, drinking too much coffee so late in the night, and constantly whining at the beanpole of a teaching assistant in his morning math class. 

****

_ I feel like you don’t use your brain very often. _

****

_ I’m gonna pretend that didn’t hurt my feelings, hyung. _

****

Changkyun smiled to himself, tugging on the adjustment straps on his backpack as he trekked across campus. He can see Hyungwon’s tired face so well, the sigh when he has to pull a chair next to Changkyun, explain it to him as the teacher’s still lecturing. 

****

Changkyun wasn’t dumb, really, not at all. Math was just harder for his brain to wrap around, having someone intimately tell him how to do it… well, yeah, it was easier. 

****

_ I feel like you’re just whining on purpose now. I know you cannot be this dense.  _

****

Maybe Hyungwon was right. Maybe it stopped being about him needing help, but about the fact that he liked Hyungwon’s attention. He liked the little quips and the way he would look at Changkyun when he thought Changkyun wasn’t paying attention. 

****

Yes, Changkyun might’ve not been too sharp at things like math and school, but he wasn’t born under a rock. He can feel the gaze on him, not just on the problems on the worksheet. 

****

It’s nice, he has to admit. 

****

It’s nice knowing that he gets special attention, that they’re both not exactly being honest. Seeing as Changkyun keeps asking for useless help and Hyungwon complains like he’s genuinely over it. 

****

They both know better, right? 

****

But Changkyun kept it to himself. It wasn’t for him to say anything, he supposed. 

****

A hum left him, making it into the frat house— surprisingly left unlocked. The streetlights illuminated against the greek symbols, concrete pathway set out for him and only him, it seemed. He stepped inside, slipping off his shoes and his bag, sitting it against the wall. 

****

_ Home sweet home _ . 

****

He rolled back his shoulders, satisfied with the crack in his joints, humming as he walked back into the kitchen. It seemed everyone was already retired and asleep, which made sense— it was late. There was some beer cans, crushed and scattered some. He kicked them aside. Right, there was a party this past weekend…

****

Bold of him to assume he would remember. It doesn’t help that he leaves the days they agree to clean up. 

****

Changkyun looked around. The kitchen was still a hot mess, and he was scared of what hell would await in the pantry with all the stacked ramen. Curious, he opened the microwave. Sometimes Minhyuk would cook and leave him a place, and this time Changkyun’s intuitions proved correct. 

****

_ missing u dickhead - mh  _

****

The note was placed ontop of the leftovers and he couldn’t help but smile. He huffed, going to heat them up, pulling out one of Jooheon’s beers from the fridge. Jooheon wouldn’t miss it. Hell, he’s drank enough for the past week. 

****

After eating, showering, and making sure Minhyuk wasn’t just knocked out at his desk, he went into his own room. Crawling into bed hit different when his bones were yelling for some relief, he was sure he could’ve drowned in his own sheets. 

****

A sigh left and he pulled out his phone, looking at the bare notifications here and there, only to find an email from Hyungwon. 

****

_ Extra study session in the morning before the exam. Can’t help you if you don’t show up. You’re welcome. - HW.  _

****

And he smiled, setting an alarm earlier than he’s used to and locking his phone, waiting for sleep to take him away. 

****

When the morning came, it was like any other day. 

****

Except it wasn’t. 

****

Hyungwon was running late, looking sloppy. A shirt barely buttoned all the way, halfway tucked in. He had the same slacks on from yesterday and  _ yeah _ , there really wasn’t any socks to be found, not wanting to fight with his laundry pile. 

****

It wasn’t that he forgot about his meeting with Changkyun, it’s that he didn’t sleep until late and in turn, slept through his (many) alarms. Now he’s paying the price, rushing through the streets to get to campus— it was about the only time he felt grateful he lived close. He stopped short of the doors, panting, looking down at his phone as it buzzed. 

****

_ hyungwonnie is so lame for this prank!! ><  youre lucky i panic-studied on my own~ - kyun  _

****

A …  _ prank?  _

****

Hyungwon blinked, a smile breaking through, covering his mouth as he couldn’t help but laugh. A  _ prank!  _ God, Changkyun’s head had to be full of helium or  _ something _ — not rocks. There was no way that he had anything solid going on in there, especially if he underestimated Hyungwon’s ability to be a natural fuck-up. 

****

He exhaled out of his nose, stifling another giggle before entering the building. He ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his belt and zipping up his pants. The shoes felt weirdly warm on his feet without socks, but discomfort was the last of his concern, honestly. 

****

The noise of the classroom door was luckily minimal, taking a slow breath, entering and shutting it behind him carefully. The professor seemed to sigh, relax his shoulders, giving him a small glance. Hyunwoo was used to how Hyungwon was, but… well, he couldn’t just ignore him. 

****

_ I’m a mess right now, okay? I’m sorry,  _ Hyungwon said with his eyes, gesturing to his outfit whilst stood at the back of the class. 

****

_ Fair enough,  _ Hyunwoo said, brushing it away with his hands, going back to his laptop. Hyungwon could only sigh, trying to button the two buttons as he walked around the class. Everyone seemed to be focused on their own paper, which was nice. 

****

“Mr. Chae,” he heard, head shooting up. He saw the hand first before the face, focused on the one button that refused to go in the hole.  _ Motherfucker.  _

****

“You don’t have to use  _ Mr, _ you can just call me Hyungwon—” 

****

“I like saying Hyung the most since it fits, but, sure. If you insist, Hyungwon.”  

****

Hyungwon squinted at how low the voice had become, albeit whispered, looking down at familiar eyes. They were smug, and Hyungwon had sighed.  _ Great _ . Changkyun eyed him before humming and Hyungwon had looked over at Hyunwoo, still distracted and all, before leaning down towards the other. 

****

“Now that I got a good look at you,” Changkyun begin, voice light as he whispered right in the other’s ear. “You’re just late, aren’t you? What a horrible teacher aide you are.” 

****

“Mind your business,” he mumbled, pulling back, tapping the paper on Changkyun’s desk. “Finish your test.” 

****

“You owe me,” was all Changkyun said before turning his attention back to the exam and Hyungwon was left to roll his eyes.  _ Sure, he owed him.  _ Owed him what? All that was left was the final and Hyungwon had his own schedule during finals week. 

****

Other students had menial questions, stuff that was right in the problem if they would just  _ read _ , but he liked the way he was overly appreciated for the small things. Hyunwoo barely looked up from his desk, saying that they only had five minutes left. It seemed like Hyungwon wasn’t working for much time at all today… 

****

Huh. 

****

Well. It was his own fault, so. There’s that, he supposes. 

****

His gaze shifted, turning back to where Changkyun was sat. He was chewing on the plastic part of his mechanical pencil, eyebrows furrowed. Hyungwon saw the moment of frustration slowly turning into defeat as Changkyun bubbled in an answer. It was cute, admittedly, but he filed that thought away for later when he’s a lump on his couch again. 

****

With no time at all, the students were getting up and turning in their exams, telling Hyunwoo to have a good day and leaving. However, Changkyun turned on his foot and had made a path through the kids that b-lined right to him. He held the strap of his backpack, lazily strung over his one shoulder, slouching a bit as he stood so it wouldn’t slip off. 

****

“Do you… need something?” Hyungwon asked, tucking in the back of his shirt. 

****

“Walk with me,” Changkyun said it like it wasn’t a question, Hyungwon having to mentally double take. “It’s not like you’re doing anything else.” 

****

_ Bold.  _

****

“You don’t know that.” 

****

“You literally go straight home, my roomies drive me back the same way and I  _ see  _ you.” 

****

Hyungwon pushed up his glasses, round and sat nice on the tip of his nose, trying to catch his footing in the conversation they were having. Hyunwoo said something about leaving soon and Hyungwon gave him a small wave, attention solely on Changkyun. 

****

“That would sound so fucking creepy out of context.” 

****

“I guess,” and Changkyun shrugged, like there wasn’t much thought behind his previous statement. 

****

A sigh left and Hyungwon just threw up his hands. Changkyun watched him, gaze amused because… well, he could see right through it. He could see through Hyungwon’s stubborn facade, the way he tried to act like he was inconvenienced. 

****

“Fine, I guess I can walk with you.” 

****

Getting outside, the wind swept Hyungwon’s hair back and he huffed, trying to keep it in place. Changkyun watched him as they walked, following him. 

****

If he could be honest, he didn’t live down this way. He got lucky when he said what he did, barely knowing that Hyungwon heads the same way everyday after class. The frat houses were in the downtown area, close to the hall that offers his night classes. Hyungwon lived in the nicer part of town, and Changkyun just… wanted to see how many buttons he could push. 

****

“I hate the wind,” Hyungwon mumbled. 

****

“Feels good though,” Changkyun replied. 

****

“You always got something to say, don’t you?” 

****

“I’m an Aquarius.” 

****

“That’s not an excuse.” 

****

“There it is, there’s that earth sign mentality.”

****

Hyungwon scoffed, scrunching up his nose in a way that looked disgusted, just less dramatic than it sounded. “You act like I know what you’re even talking about.” 

****

Changkyun waved a hand in response and Hyungwon was left to roll his eyes. When they crossed the street, Hyungwon had stuffed his hands in his pockets to prevent from fidgeting, coughing to get attention. 

****

“Sorry for uh,” he began, huffing at himself. This was so stupid. “Being late.” 

****

“Ah, well, what can ya do?” Changkyun shrugged. “I didn’t mind getting up. I ate breakfast and everything for the first time in awhile.” 

****

Hyungwon had that gross, crummy feeling in his chest. It was the kind that tugged at his vertices or whatever. The arteries or something. It made him  _ feel _ , okay? It was the kind that had him curled up on his couch, thinking of Changkyun’s eyes and his lips and how fucking  _ cool _ and  _ collected  _ he is. It was the feeling in his chest that smacks him across the face and reminds him that he’s smitten for this fucking fool. 

****

Hyungwon wasn’t sure what to say so he just nodded, leaving Changkyun to laugh, cover his mouth with a hand that had all the fingernails painted black. Hyungwon never noticed it before.  _ Huh _ . 

****

“What’s so funny?” 

****

“I dunno. You’re weird, I can’t wrap my head around you. I’ve been trying to for some time now, but I can’t.” 

****

_ Just… don’t be weird.  _

****

He could hear Hoseok so plainly in his head and he wanted to mentally beat the shit out of himself because Changkyun just called him weird. 

****

“There’s not much to wrap around,” is all Hyungwon could even say, pointing to his slim waist. It made Changkyun laugh more, and Hyungwon hated how much he loved that stupid fucking cackle of his. 

****

Hyungwon stopped short of his own place, the gate that led up to the apartment complex in front of him. He hummed, contemplative. 

****

“I can walk the rest by myself,” Changkyun piped in. It was a test. 

****

Hyungwon wasn’t much of a pseudoscience person. He was never the brightest and didn’t believe in having a sixth sense, especially one that was honed. However, in his gut he felt that he needed to keep Changkyun close to him. He felt that he needed to invite him inside, that he needed to take that step he had been afraid of taking. 

****

Changkyun was interested in him enough to try and understand him. That should mean something, right? 

****

He turned a bit, looking behind at Changkyun, who was expectant. He had a small smile on those pretty lips, hands in his hoodie pocket. His hair was blown in the wind, and he just … looked so fucking perfection. He looked like the sweet boy who first introduced himself, said he’s studying animal biology and that he loves the color green. His fun fact is that he can climb trees and he used to idolize Kermit the Frog. 

****

Hyungwon was so fucking in love it was sickening. 

****

“Do you want to come in?” 

****

Hyungwon tried to ignore the bounce in Changkyun’s step as he nodded and followed him inside. His heart was pounding fast, enough to the point that he heard it in his ears. It was dumb. So dumb. They were just… friends? Acquaintances? 

****

No. They weren’t. Hyungwon knew that. Changkyun knew it, too— known it all along, really. 

****

The tension between them was like a hot knife through thick grease, seamlessly cut through but always so goddamn messy. 

****

In the elevator, Hyungwon rested against the back. Changkyun glanced at him, watching the way Hyungwon avoided his gaze. He chuckled softly, a hand reaching to grab a stray pinky and hold onto it.

****

“What’s the use of being nervous?”

****

“— Huh?” 

****

“You look like I’m gonna kick your hypothetical dog.” 

****

“I dunno, okay? This is a lot for me.” 

****

“I bet,” Changkyun rocked back and forth on his heels. “I wondered how much longer you’d keep me waiting.” 

****

Hyungwon felt like he couldn’t breathe. The elevator door opened and they both stepped out, Hyungwon leading the way even if he felt like it was the other way around. That’s really how it was mentally. He stumbled on getting out his key, ignoring Changkyun’s snort, huffing as he unlocked the door and invited the other in.

****

Without much thought, they toed off their shoes and Hyungwon pointed to the guest slippers, worn out from all the nights Hoseok spent at his place being a lazy piece of shit or something. Changkyun waved a hand, said something offhanded about how it’d be useless and Hyungwon really didn’t give it much thought. 

****

He should’ve. 

****

By the time Hyungwon got all of his belongings settled and his shirt pulled out of his slacks, he was greeted with another body pushing his stomach into the counter, curled in— albeit Changkyun being shorter— behind him. 

****

Hyungwon was flustered, of course he was, but goddamn if he hadn’t wanted something like this. It wasn’t how he imagined it, rather it was the opposite, but he didn’t mind how Changkyun’s hand was sliding up his shirt, nails grazing at the top of his hip bone. 

****

“Couldn’t warn a guy first?” Hyungwon said, voice breathy, hands holding onto the counter to keep himself straight and upright. 

****

“What’s the fun in that? I’m impatient, you know that,” Changkyun’s voice was low, rattling Hyungwon’s bones from underneath the skin. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .

****

“So, what,” Hyungwon began, eyebrows furrowing a bit together as Changkyun fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants. “After all this time of me pining and feeling like a creep for wanting to be with you, I show up late for a crucial exam and now we’re about to fuck? Make it make sense.” 

****

Changkyun laughed, hesitating, holding onto Hyungwon’s waist as he leaned into his shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. “Well, when you put it like  _ that _ …”

****

“Sounds like some cliché young adult book. Except they don’t fuck in those.”

****

“They might as well.”

****

Hyungwon shrugged, turning himself around, back against the counter. He looked down at the other, fuller lips pursed together as he sighed out of his nose. 

****

“Please tell me you’re not a virgin,” Hyungwon mumbled. “Then I’ll  _ really  _ feel weird.” 

****

“Hyung, I’m a 23 year old frat boy. You tell me.” 

****

“Fair enough,” Hyungwon said with the wave of his hand. “So you  _ are  _ a virgin.” 

****

Changkyun could only cackle that loud annoying witch cackle of his, hitting him on the arm, leaving Hyungwon to curse quietly and hold it, barely smiling at his own little joke. 

****

“ _ Kidding. _ ”

****

“Yeah, I’d hope you are, ‘cause I’m about to school you with how well I can fuuu- _ uuck _ .” 

****

“You’re embarras—” 

****

He was cut off by Changkyun’s lips, Hyungwon slowly melting into them, features softening as he pressed into it. His lips parted, Changkyun suckling on his fat lower one in a way that made Hyungwon shiver.  _ Weird.  _

****

A  _ good  _ weird, his brain reminds him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

****

Changkyun’s hands danced up his shirt, tugging at the buttons until they began to come undone. Hyungwon felt the cool air of his apartment hit his chest, sighing into the kiss as a bigger hand wrapped around the back of Changkyun’s neck to hold him there. Changkyun hummed, pulling off to kiss along his jaw, back towards the lobe of his ear. 

****

“Ah—  _ not there _ ,” Hyungwon mumbled, all too sensitive, feeling teeth nip at it. He gasped softly, a hand faltering when trying to grab Changkyun’s waist. 

****

“You’re so fucking  _ hot _ ,” Changkyun practically growled it into his ear, low and heavy. Goosebumps spread across Hyungwon’s body and he wished the ground would swallow him whole. Changkyun was the hot one, so unbearably fucking hot. It’s like the sun was hurling at him at full speed, but he didn’t mind melting in its collision. 

****

Anything to just  _ be _ with Changkyun.  _ Fuck _ . 

****

Hyungwon’s lips were swollen, a nice hickey on his neck. His eyes were clouding with want, need, something along those lines. The shirt he wore was wrinkled up and unbuttoned, exposing a slightly pale, slender body underneath. The top of his slacks undone too, underwear barely peeking out, and  _ yeah _ , he was fucking tenting. 

****

“Can we— fuck, I dunno, can I just lay down? I’m overwhelmed,” Hyungwon breathed out, running a hand through his hair as he huffed. Changkyun laughed a little, nodding. He gave him a chaste kiss, grabbing his hand and tugging him on back. 

****

“You don’t even know where the bedroom  _ is _ ,” Hyungwon complained, just to fill up the tense air, and Changkyun pointed to the trail of clothes. 

****

“Ah, yes, because  _ this  _ doesn’t lead the way.” 

****

“Oh, suck my dick,” Hyungwon spat and Changkyun looked back at him with stars in his eyes. 

****

“I plan on it, Mr. Chae.” 

****

Hyungwon scoffed out of nothing but pure embarrassment, really, as Changkyun dragged him on back to his own bedroom. The door pushed open, carnage of clothes and such were in a corner of his room from this morning, his covers misplaced and a goddamn pillow on the ground. 

****

“Very humane,” Changkyun said, hissing when Hyungwon smacked him for it, hand pulling away to rub his own arm. “ _ Ouch _ .”

****

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, leaning down to yank off his socks and toss them in the pile. He shrugged the button up off of his shoulders and tossed it too. Left in his slacks, he wondered if he should toss those too, but Changkyun’s fingers slipping into the belt loops was telling him otherwise. 

****

Changkyun tugged him towards the bed, turning them in a smoother fashion than expected, the small of Hyungwon’s back hitting the bed. Changkyun gave him that shitty smirk and Hyungwon sighed out of his nose, making the move to crawl onto the bed. 

****

“Would you get fired if I left a bunch of hickies everywhere? Asking for a friend.” 

****

“I doubt Hyunwoo would be happy, but I wouldn’t get  _ fired _ , per-say.” 

****

“Noted.”

****

Changkyun took it upon himself to slip out of some of his clothes, much easier than Hyungwon’s attire, left in some baggy sweatpants.  _ Fuck _ . Changkyun was too attractive for his own good, and to put it as blunt as possible, Hyungwon wanted him to eat him alive. 

****

Not that he’d ever say that, but. 

****

Hyungwon felt the air get trapped in his lungs whenever Changkyun had crawled onto the bed with him, hovering over top of the other. All Hyungwon could do was swallow and try to relax against the mess of sheets and pillows. Changkyun’s eyes were so soft when they looked at him, obviously sprayed over with lust, but soft nevertheless. 

****

“How long have you had a crush on me?” Changkyun asked, suddenly, moving to sit himself in between Hyungwon’s legs. It felt… casual, albeit the heat in the air between them. 

****

“Right before the first exam,” Hyungwon admitted, a lot easier than he wanted to. “You were in my office everyday begging for my help. You looked like a mess. I gave you my number after day 3 and I doubt you remember, but you drunk called me. It was pretty funny, but you were also just… really cute. I dunno.” 

****

Changkyun blinked, a little thrown off. To be fair, he wasn’t expecting a raw answer, just something that danced with the cliches. Hyungwon looked so… honest, endeared. It made Changkyun’s heart do, well,  _ something _ . 

****

“What about you?” Hyungwon asked, trying not to sound hopeful. Who knew if Changkyun even had a crush, he might just want to fuck… 

****

“Let’s see,” Changkyun began, a hand dragging a painted nail up and down the other’s abdomen, scratching a bit at the top of Hyungwon’s hip bone, staring down at the reddened skin. “Maybe within the first week of class. It sounds crazy, but you’re already pretty.” Changkyun shrugged, as if that was obvious enough. “But you gave me all the attention I wanted. You’re funny, and you are just…. really  _ human _ .” 

****

Hyungwon laughed a little. “Well, I’d hope so.” 

****

Changkyun rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss the other, a finger flicking a stray nipple. It broke the mood entirely, leaving Hyungwon to just barely shriek at the sudden sensation, shoving at the other out of reflex. 

****

“Anyways, enough being sappy, we can do that when I get done rearranging your guts.” 

****

“Oh, my god. I  _ hate that. _ ” 

****

Changkyun was left to laugh, moving in to latch lips to the side of Hyungwon’s neck, the part that curved into his shoulder. Hyungwon’s breath fell short, trying to stifle the whimpers that wanted to leave when he felt teeth scrape against his skin. And it happened like this all the way until the point of Changkyun’s nose was brushing against his hip, dark reds and purples left like footprints in sand all the way down his frame. 

****

Hyungwon was particularly sensitive at his hips, Changkyun taking advantage of that by nipping at the jutted hip bone, sucking particularly harsh on it. Hyungwon thrashed only a little where he laid, lower back arching, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It was so fucking good, but it  _ hurt. _ His skin felt like it was on fire, but Hyungwon admittedly didn’t mind the pain, and it showed in how badly his cock was throbbing against his underwear. 

****

Changkyun pulled up, proud of himself, his lips swollen. Hyungwon liked the flush on his cheeks, liked how puffy his lips were. In turn, Changkyun admired all of the marks he left and the way that Hyungwon’s eyes were glossy and filled to the brim with tears. It was a nice look on him, but Changkyun pocketed that thought for himself. 

****

“Now you’re all colorful,” Changkyun said, all smiles. 

****

“I wish you wouldn’t speak sometimes.” 

****

Changkyun shrugged and had taken to tugging at Hyungwon’s slacks, pulling them down enough to where Hyungwon can kick them off. 

****

“Jesus  _ christ _ , you’re fucking rock solid,” Changkyun mumbled, tracing the clothed bulge with a knuckle, humming. Hyungwon inhaled sharply, trying to relax— it was hard, and it showed in how tense the flat of his stomach was. “ _ Hm _ .” 

****

Changkyun had slipped fingers into the band of the other’s underwear, tugging them down milky, smooth thighs with ease. Hyungwon had flung them off of his toes and Changkyun had exhaled, taking all of Hyungwon in now. 

****

“You’re gorgeous,” he said, not missing a beat. 

****

The bridge of Hyungwon’s nose was turning a pretty pink, showing up well with his skin tone, Changkyun grinning at the effect he had.  _ Cute _ . 

****

A hand had moved up the curve of Hyungwon’s thigh, tracing the line of his pelvis with ghosting fingers, moving to slowly wrap them around Hyungwon’s throbbing cock, precome beading at the tip. Changkyun spared him the cheeky comment, scooting back and leaning down. 

****

His tongue licked a stripe up the other’s length, letting his tongue press into the underside, mouth fully wrapping around the other’s tip. Hyungwon gasped at the sudden warmth, flushing down to his chest, a hand finding brown hair and holding onto it. He pushed back Changkyun’s bangs, whimpering at the way Changkyun suckled. 

****

It was hard to keep his head up to watch, but he was mesmerized by the way that Changkyun had slowly began to take him down more and more into his mouth, eyes flickering up towards the other. It was so fucking hot, seeing the lust pooling in Changkyun’s gaze. Hyungwon could drown in it, and honestly… the thought of that didn’t bother him. Not at all. 

****

“F-Fucking christ, Kyun…” he mumbled, seeing himself damn near gone inside of the other’s mouth.

****

Changkyun let his eyes lid, focusing solely on bobbing his head, mouth tightening around the other enough to make Hyungwon whine aloud. His thighs tensed up, gut feeling like lava was piling inside, heart pounding in his ears. It shouldn’t of felt this good— he couldn’t remember the last time he got his dick sucked, but he never remembered it being this good. 

****

Maybe it was Changkyun. 

****

Yeah, it probably was.

****

Changkyun had pulled up until his lips were around the tip again, hands on Hyungwon’s thighs now, massaging them with his thumbs. Their eyes met again and Hyungwon felt like he would bust right then and there, Changkyun’s tongue digging into the slit, making him gasp and choke on a moan of some sorts. 

****

“G-Gonna cum i-if you keep it up,” he mentioned. It was all it took for Changkyun to pull up and off, humming, watching the spit and precome leak down Hyungwon’s flushed, throbbing cock. 

****

“That’s no good, is it?” 

****

“D—.. Don’t  _ tease _ me,” Hyungwon groaned out, head falling back. 

****

“Me? Never,” Changkyun simply said, the hand wrapped around him just moving up, a thumb fanning over the flushed tip. “So wet already.” It was an offhanded comment, enough to make Hyungwon put an arm over his eyes, hiding away. Changkyun gripped a little more, eliciting a moan from the male underneath of him, pumping in a slow fashion. “Lube?” 

****

“Drawer,” Hyungwon choked out, voice breathy. 

****

“ _ Typical _ ,” was all Changkyun said in response, moving up a bit to reach and drag the drawer’s door open, hand digging for the lube. He shut it halfheartedly, going back to his seated position between Hyungwon’s legs, humming to himself. 

****

It was all routine, really. 

****

He popped it open with the swift motion of his thumb, dragging his hand away from Hyungwon’s cock to drag fingers all the way down to the other’s entrance. Changkyun hummed, stroking it with cum-covered fingers, circling the rim. 

****

It was interesting, watching Hyungwon shiver at the feel, tense and then relax himself all over again. 

****

With the lube in his hand, he drizzled it over those same fingers that were circling, rubbing them together to get them warm. His index finger moved, pressing in a little as a test. It twitched, and he blinked a little. He pushed a little more, a slick finger slipping in little by little. 

****

Hyungwon exhaled, laying back and letting his muscles relax. This part wasn’t bad. It burned, sure, but it always felt the same— Changkyun’s fingers weren’t nearly as long, either. With it past the knuckle, Changkyun had went ahead and teased the second. 

****

“Someone plays with themselves quite often,” Changkyun commented, pushing it in. Hyungwon whimpered, a shaky breath leaving, not having room to comment back. “But that’s fine, isn’t it?” 

****

Hyungwon was at a loss for words. 

****

With two fingers knuckle deep in him, all he could think about was how he got  _ here _ . In his own bed, with— quite frankly— the stupid little love of his life about to fuck him. It was.. a lot to take in, but the fingers thrusting inside was a lot to take him out of his head, Changkyun barely tapping at his prostate at certain points which led Hyungwon to jolt and gasp. 

****

His cock was throbbing against his abdomen, precome leaking out and down his hip, dripping out in fair amounts. His mouth was agape, moans breaking before they could be sounded out in fruition. Changkyun used a free hand to pull down his sweatpants, trying to get them down to his knees. 

****

Hyungwon could feel the rubberband in his gut stretching and stretching, about to snap. It didn’t help when Changkyun flicked his wrist to a certain ankle, getting fingers to thrust right against his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up Hyungwon’s spine. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _

****

Changkyun palmed himself with a low groan, pulling his cock out, stroking it. A huff left as he did, circling a palm around the flushed tip of the length, head falling back if only a little. Hyungwon thought he sounded pretty, goosebumps flushing up through Hyungwon’s chest at the sound of Changkyun’s lower moans. 

****

The fingers didn’t stop or hesitate, Hyungwon gasping as if he had no air left to breathe. It was overwhelming. He usually took a fair amount of time for himself, but Changkyun was seemingly relentless, and planned on making him cum with no hands on his cock to help him. 

****

Hyungwon turned his head, pressing his cheek into the pillow beside of him, teeth digging into a raw and swollen bottom lip, whimpering aloud as his hips jerked. Once more, and Changkyun curled his fingers with the next thrust, leaving Hyungwon to sputter cum all over himself in small stripes, a drawled out, shaky whine left in the orgasm’s wake. 

****

Changkyun had worked him through it before his fingers slipped out all together, watching with lidded eyes as Hyungwon shook in the slightest of ways from the aftermath. He was trying to collect himself, remnants of cum dribbling from the tip, panting, arm falling away from his face and back onto the bed. 

****

With a hazy, barely blurred gaze he could see Changkyun. Hand on his cock, eyes expectant. It was so fucking hot, and Hyungwon just.. wanted to be fucked.  _ Now _ . 

****

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he croaked out with an ounce of confidence. Changkyun had laughed a little, picking up the lube again so he could coat himself with it. 

****

“I could, if you wanted.”

****

“Nevermind, you sicko.” 

****

Changkyun bit down a smile, trying to suppress the cackle he  _ wanted  _ to let out, shuffling forward to press his tip to Hyungwon’s stretched entrance. He relaxed himself before steadying himself with a hand, the other holding Hyungwon’s thigh, pushing it back a little. He pushed more of himself inside, watching Hyungwon’s face contort. 

****

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

****

“N—” Hyungwon was clipped off, body shuddering at the feeling, a small whine muffled. “Not you, s’just.. a lot.” 

****

“Y’think so?” Changkyun grinned, slowly inching himself in until he bottomed out with a grunt, the hand that was on his cock now finding Hyungwon’s smaller waist, thumb pushing into the plush skin, holding as he exhaled and steadied. 

****

Hyungwon had gotten adjusted, feeling that familiar tingle in his spine. Changkyun was big inside of him, definitely a lot more than he ever thought about. He sighed out of his nose, an arm behind him to grip a pillow, the other laying limp against the sheet. Meeting Changkyun’s eyes, he nodded at him, and Changkyun had nodded back. 

****

Changkyun had slipped out just a bit only to thrust back inside, and he repeated this until he could jeer hips all the way back and snap them all the way, which made Hyungwon the noisiest. A grunt left his lips, the smacking of his hips against Hyungwon’s ass echoing within the room— a sound that he didn’t mind a bit. 

****

Changkyun picked up one of the skinny legs that shook with each thrust, throwing it against his own chest, an arm scooping underneath of the other’s frame and lifting just a bit so he could thrust in a little deeper. Hyungwon sobbed out at the feeling, his hands digging into the covers until the knuckles were nearly white. 

****

It felt good,  _ god _ it felt good. Hyungwon was so fucking  _ hot _ , a whole lot more sensitive than Changkyun anticipated. A noisy thing, the sounds cracking and breaking between a low register and a high, breathy tone. Changkyun found himself selfishly chasing his own high, the atmosphere swallowing him whole. 

****

Hyungwon was painfully hard against his own abdomen again, gasping at the feeling of it all, his head spinning as Changkyun sped up. His thrusts weren’t calculated by any means, kind of messy. It seemed like it wasn’t so much about doing this for the two of them, which was fine. Seeing Changkyun be selfish and greedy, using Hyungwon for his own needs… it was kind of… really attractive. 

****

A hand had left the sheet, sore from gripping so hard, trembling as he wrapped it around himself. Changkyun growled in disapproval, but Hyungwon had challenged his gaze, palming at his own tip with a sharp gasp. The sensation of having Changkyun roughly fuck him and having own his own softer hand rub at the throbbing tip of his cock was enough to have his head spin in a whirlwind of feelings. 

****

His toes curled. One rough twist of his own wrist against the underside of his cock and he was sputtering cum again, all up his chest. Changkyun wasn’t far off, his lower moans breaking just a bit as he reeled, choking on a noise as he pulled himself out just in time. Hyungwon felt the weird warmth of the other’s cum on his inner thighs, some on the curve of his hip into his pelvis. 

****

Hyungwon shivered at the feeling, goosebumps up his arms now, panting as he trembled. The aftermath was a tingling sensation that spread from head to toe, making his body feel almost numb. It’s almost whenever you go out and sit in snow for too long— you touch yourself and it’s numb, you shouldn’t feel anything. But you do. 

****

You feel a lot.

****

And Hyungwon felt more than enough. 

****

Changkyun took a couple minutes to collect himself, huffing, pulling away and off of the bed with shaky legs. He had kicked off his briefs and sweatpants all together, walking back into the bathroom that was attached to Hyungwon’s room. Hyungwon watched him with a raised head, only to let it fall again with a sigh. 

****

Changkyun came back with a warm rag, some childish one that was left by Hoseok, and he gasped at the feeling when Changkyun had taken the initiative of wiping his skin clean. 

****

“This should make things feel less nasty..” 

****

Hyungwon laughed a little, voice a little sore. He used it more in the past couple hours than he had in a long time. He let Changkyun clean him up, watching the other with tired, soft eyes. Changkyun caught his gaze, a tiny smile on the other’s lips. They both smiled, looked away, and giggled. It was dumb, so dumb… 

****

“For a frat boy, you sure are nice,” Hyungwon teased. 

****

“We’re not all  _ disgusting pigs _ , thank you,” Changkyun said, hand on his chest like he was mildly offended. 

****

“Yeah, I know,” Hyungwon said with his eyes shut, humming. “My friend, Hoseok, he’s dating some little frat boy. Ballet frat boy. Who knew?” And he laughed. “Guess I’m no better.”

****

Changkyun paused, which made Hyungwon a little nervous at the view. Did he say something wrong? But upon closer inspection, Changkyun was flustered over the tip of that big nose of his, blinking as he looked away, messing with the rag in his hands. 

****

“So… we’re … actually dating?” 

****

Hyungwon wanted to laugh. Oh, god, he wanted to burst out laughing. But for now, he stifled it and snorted, pushing himself up to sit with a small groan at the feeling. He used a weaker hand to grab Changkyun’s, tugging him in for a kiss, pulling back. 

****

“Well, I’d sure hope so,” Hyungwon said, a smile on plush lips as he kissed the other again. “We just fucked after all.” 

****

Changkyun felt dumb, sure, but that wasn’t the important thing. He mainly felt like he was on cloud nine. Dating Hyungwon, ending this little tug of war game that they seemed to have— it was nice. He didn’t have to worry about saying too little or too much, didn’t have to worry about finding excuses to hang out with him. 

****

It was just… freeing. 

****

_ A reward _ , he thinks. 

****

“True,” he said, collecting himself. He moved and grabbed both of Hyungwon’s arms, trying to get him up and out of bed with assistance. Hyungwon complied and had slowly inched out, knees wobbly. Changkyun snickered at the sight, Hyungwon smacking him with a tiny huff. 

****

They had moved into the bathroom, Changkyun helping Hyungwon inside, stepping in as he turned on the water. Looking at him now, Changkyun was… smitten. Whipped and battered into nothing but mush, really. 

****

Hyungwon’s hair was tousled, his body covered in marks. His lips were swollen, the bottom lip a raw red from the way Hyungwon bit it, scratch marks near his hips that were a light red where they sat. Changkyun really thought he was beautiful in most raw of ways, a smile on his lips as he watched the other lean against the wall for support, letting the water wet his hair enough to get shampoo in it. 

****

“I love you,” Changkyun said, abruptly. Hyungwon had dropped the bottle onto his own foot, shrieking at the feel, Changkyun immediately scooping it up as he panicked. Hyungwon cursed, hissing at the feel, soap and suds in his hair as Changkyun lifted back up, bottle in his arms. “— You okay?” 

****

“You can’t just  _ say  _ the  _ L-Word _ like that!” Hyungwon said, defensive. 

****

Changkyun blinked, only to burst into that cackle again. Hyungwon rolled his eyes, obviously embarrassed, turning his back to the other to scrub his hair and wash all the soap out once done. 

****

Changkyun was trying to calm down from the laughing fit, hand on his stomach, hand moving forward to pinch the other’s ass. Hyungwon jumped, swatting at him, hand all wet and flat against his head, pout on his lips as he looked back at him. 

****

“You’re not gonna say it back?” 

****

“We just started dating, you menace,” Hyungwon spat back, no real bite to his words. “Some of us aren’t so quick to being a clingy little doggy.” 

****

“That’s fine,” Changkyun said, leaning forward to kiss him. “I can wait for you to say it back, I’m patient. We got all the time in the world now.” 

****

Hyungwon may have hated it in that moment, but he was right. They _ did  _ have all the time now for each other. And with that time, Hyungwon knew he would openly up entirely.  _ Ah _ … 

****

The thought was relieving. Hyungwon was relieved. And that was enough for now.

****

Definitely more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a trip for me. i didn't really plan on making this as long as it is, but here we are! i hope yall enjoy it 
> 
> talk to me on twt : @jinyoungsjuul


End file.
